Pendant
by kwnsjn
Summary: Sakura wonders what her boyfriend Fuji Syuusuke got her for Christmas. Could it be the same boring teddy bears and chocolates? But one afternoon, Sakura finds out that maybe Fuji exerted a bit more effort this year.


**Author's Note: **So, it's raining at this very moment I'm writing this and just like a normal girl, I chose this moment to watch Love Actually. Which inspired me to write another one-shot! Starring the Seishun Gakuen tensai, Fuji Syuusuke! This is actually the first story I'm making with a Seigaku character, as my love for Rikkai is limitless. ;)

This might be predictable for you lot who have watched Love Actually~ But please still read!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters! Nor do I own Love Actually and its wonderful plot~ The only things I own are Sakura and Maya~

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So, what are you doing on Christmas, Sakura-chan?" a female classmate asked the girl, who was looking outside the window. Sakura, with her head still on her palm, turned and smiled.

"Syuusuke says he's got something planned for us, so probably that." She smiled widely at the girls surrounding her desk. In reaction, coos and squeals erupted among the crowd, as the girls sighed dreamily.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, you're so lucky, you know?" another friend said.

"And why is that?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Because you're dating _the _Fuji Syuusuke! He's the perfect prince!" a girl dramatically replied, her eyes in a daze.

"Yes, yes! He's so kind and he's so talented, too! Urgh, Sakura, if you don't hold on to him tight, we might just take him away from you!"

Sakura giggled. _Yes, I know. I'm the luckiest girl to have him._

And in Seishun Gakuen, she was. Fuji Syuusuke, the tennis genius blessed with good looks and a charming personality was her boyfriend. Their story was fairytale-perfect; from bumping into each other in the hallway to Fuji asking Sakura to be his girlfriend on Valentine's Day last year. Sakura could've never been more in love with the person who was there for her when she went into depression because of her parents' divorce, who was there for her when she was stressing over projects, who always made her laugh and who always put her first. Well, tennis comes a bit close.

"Tsk tsk. You girls don't know the right way to gossip!" a female student made her way through the crowd. Sakura looked up and grinned. Standing beside her was her best friend since elementary, Maya. The new girl grinned at her.

"And what is the right way, Maya?" She teased her best friend, who sat down on the seat right in front of her.

Maya smirked. "The right way means asking the right questions. And the right question is! Just exactly _what _is Fuji planning, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows. Sakura gasped.

"MAYA!" She exclaimed as the girls broke out in laughter.

"Whaaaat? You just know that underneath his prince façade is a lusting tiger!" Maya teased, watching Sakura redden in embarrassment.

"He's not like that-!" She exclaimed.

"Yea, yea. Fuji will probably take you to a cheesy carnival and give you like hundreds of mix tapes, if those still exist." Maya grinned at her, and Sakura laughed. _That sounds like something he would do._

Sakura watched her friends converse on the possible surprise Fuji has in store for her, as she remembered the potted plant she had kept in the corner of the rooftop. Fuji liked plants, especially flowers, and as a Christmas gift, Sakura had planted a purple iris for him. She knew he was going to love it.

"Well, I'm going to see Syuusuke at tennis practice. You girls should go home now, it's getting late." She stood up and waved.

"Yeah, because we lonely girls don't have boyfriends who can walk us home!" Maya called out, laughing.

Sakura chuckled and then ran down the stairs and towards the tennis courts, where the members were packing up. _Seems like practice has just finished._

"Fuji-senpai! Sakura-senpai has come to see you!" Momoshiro Takeshi shouted to the tensai, and then ran to greet her.

"Hello, Sakura-senpai! Here to see the boyfie again, huh?" he teased. Sakura just laughed.

"Sakura-chaaaan~" and then Kikumaru Eiji hugged her from behind. She giggled; the Seigaku regulars were weird but they were adorable.

"You're choking me, Eiji!" She scolded the redhead, who just smiled. Fuji walked over to the trio and gave Sakura a quick peck on the cheek. And even though they've been going out for ten months now, Fuji never failed to make Sakura blush. The reddening on her face proved that.

"Well, if it isn't the most beautiful girl in the world." His smooth voice filled her ears. Sakura reddened even harder.

"Shut up, Syuusuke." She said, turning away in embarrassment.

Fuji laughed. "I think you look cute when you blush."

_Seriously… I'm going to get a heart attack._

"FUJI!" Tezuka yelled from the far side of the court. Fuji nodded in response. He turned to Sakura and smiled.

"I'm sorry, honey. Tezuka wants me to overlook the training regimen with him and Inui today. It'll just be quick, okay? You can wait for me in the locker room, after everyone has changed." He said. Sakura nodded.

"It's okay~ Now go, Tezuka's face is losing even more expression, if that's possible." She said, as Fuji laughed and walked away.

_Well, it looks like the regulars have gone home… I'll pack up Syuusuke's things for him, then._

She entered the locker room, and her jaw dropped at how neat and orderly it was, despite it being a boys' locker room. _Oishi the mother hen must have done this, huh._

She spotted Fuji's bag and decided to arrange it. As she was folding his spare clothes and tucking them neatly inside, her fingers brushed a leather box. Getting more curious, Sakura removed the clothes and found a white leather rectangular box. On its cover was a note that said, "Merry Christmas, baby. I hope you like this! I love you! /kiss/"

Sakura's heart beat faster. _Is this what he got me for Christmas?!_

She opened the box and saw a silver necklace with a butterfly pendant. The butterfly's wings were made of sapphire, and were lined with silver. Its body was dotted with small diamonds.

_Oh my god. He usually gets me books or teddy bears, but this… _She slowly ran her index finger over the gorgeous necklace. And then she remembered that if this was Fuji's gift, he would have liked to surprise her. Promising to herself that she would act surprised, Sakura put the box back in the bag.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"A purple iris? Oh my, Sakura-chan, it's so beautiful!" Fuji exclaimed, as a huge smile broke out on Sakura's face. After spending the day with Fuji at a carnival (Maya turned out to be right), Maya led Fuji to her house, where she brought the potted plant from the school rooftop. And as she expected, Fuji was overjoyed.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH, HONEY!" He turned to her and engulfed her in a tight hug. Sakura chuckled. Fuji pulled back and reached for something inside his winter coat. Sakura looked at him happily. _Ohmygoddddd._

He pulled out a blue-wrapped rectangular box and handed it to her. She took it and breathed in. She tore a corner apart, and unwrapped the box quickly.

It was a music album.

She looked up slowly at him. Fuji smiled.

"You like ARASHI, right?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Sakura, relax. There's no reason to worry. He could have given it to Yumiko-san instead!_

She slowly made her way to her desk on the day the new term came in. She put her bag beside her desk and sat down on her chair, breathing heavily.

_Yeah, his older sister loves jewelry anyway. He must have thought she would like it better and that I—_

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Maya ran to her and hugged her. Sakura giggled. After a few seconds, Maya pulled away.

"Good morning, Maya!" Sakura felt her depression edging away as she looked at her best friend's face. Maya was always too energetic, which turned out to be a good thing at this time.

Maya sat down beside her. "Did you know I was so bored this winter vaca—"

Sakura felt her heart stop.

She recognized that butterfly pendant resting on Maya's slim chest.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Author's Note: **Bam, Fuji is a cheater!

Review please!~


End file.
